


Good deeds sometimes don't pay off

by Venkat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, First Time, Love, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venkat/pseuds/Venkat
Summary: Law is a medical student who falls in love with Luffy, whom he meets at the bus. He has some hard time accepting his feelings, so instead of dealing with them, he opts to help his friend Zoro, who appears to be silently emotionally suffering.lel:-D





	1. 1

There aren't many things in this world which I can say bloom at least some kind of emotion inside me. What I mean by that is that I consider myself rather... inexpressive. It's not as if I don't have emotions, and it's not as if they are muted, or I have less of them. No, that's not the case at all. I do have emotions, like anyone else, but showing them comes... hard on me. 

You think overtime person adjusts and gets used to social clues, when to laugh, how much to frown and so on. But I never really found myself before in a situation where I had to openly talk to people. I've never been involved in "small talk" and honestly, that was okay by me. (I am still, up to this day, amazed at myself how precisely I could avoid any social interaction unless absolutely necessary).

Until now. 

Anyways, I need to concentrate. On the lecture. Biophysics, that's what is important right now. Not that boy from before. He is not important, he is no one. I've met him once, today, no big deal, won't ever meet him again, probably,  
Most likely I won't, ever. 

Okay, so biophysics, hmmm hmmm yes that's important. Histone methylation here we go.

Dude, write that down. Write. Damn. Notes. 

I wonder where did that boy get such an unusual scar, under his eye... wow, never seen that before. 

"And the lecture is over, we will meet tomorrow, same day, same time." 

Great. 

Everyone is getting up, packing away their stuff, going home, with notes they have taken. But not me.  
I've spent a god damn 180 minutes thinking about some dude I've met today at the bus station. 

Today I woke up too early for my liking, so instead of being unproductive all morning, I dedicated to pay a visit to the library and study. It's not like I need to, I'm pretty ahead of my class, but still. 

It was 5:45 when I felt my dorm room and headed to the bus station, only a few people were up this early. Mostly drunk kids going back from parties, or whatever is that people of my age do. 

I arrived at the station just on time to see my bus arriving, and behind that pretty fast going bus, I also saw a boy, running behind it on the sidewalk, pretty damn fast as well. 

Was I hallucinating? That's what I thought at first, but as I kept on looking at the boy, running approximately 70 km per hour, and then the bus, and then a boy again, I came to the conclusion that no, he is real.

Now that's what I didn't expect to see at 6 in the morning. 

He eventually arrived on time with the bus. And as I stepped in and took the seat in the salon of the bus, trying hard not to stare at him, he stepped in as well, catching his breath. 

And then, as if that's how things are supposed to be, he smoothly swung into the seat next to mine, not even looking at me (yet), still breathing heavily, clenching to the strap of his bag with both of his hands. 

This made me rather uncomfortable because we were literally the only people in the whole bus.

And then without looking at me, he spoke. 

"Wow, now that was close". 

Perhaps he didn't mean to talk to me, maybe he was talking to himself, I thought, therefore decided to ignore him, and turned my head away to look from the window. I still couldn't believe he ran as fast at the bus. 

Even though the sun wasn't up yet, rays of warm light were visible from the far distance, indicating the approaching sunrise. As a kid, I always felt as if it made me special for watching the sun emerge from the horizon, that's why I woke up early every morning. I thought that if anything unique is supposed to happen ever to me, it will happen during the dawn.

I still wake up early every morning. 

Few moments have passed, and breath of that guy next to me became even, almost inaudible, as normal breathing is supposed to be. With my head turned away from him, I could still feel his eyes on me. I was hoping he will get a clue from my posture and furrowed eyebrows, that I am not the kind of person who will just talk to you freely at the bus. I wish I had my headphones with me. 

"People don't appreciate enough, how beautiful first light in the morning is".  
He said, and I was stunned. 

I couldn't move, as if he froze me with these words. I wasn't prepared for this.  
Then, I involuntarily moved my gaze towards where he was sitting. He wasn't looking at me, but the rising sun, pulling up his neck, with head tilted to the side so he could see better from the window.  
And the moment I saw his face, cheeks a little bit flushed from the cold, his nose, beautifully framed by the direct light, and eyes so dark, absorbing every photon coming his way, I knew I was screwed. 

He shifted his gaze and looked directly at me, and keeping his eyes locked with mine, he leaned to the back of his seat and then grinned. It wasn't a smile, it was a topmost quality grin. 

And again, I was taken back, didn't see that coming. I had no idea what to do, how to react, what to say, and with my face as a stone, I began to panic internally.  
Do I smile back? No, I don't do that. Do I say that I agree? Wouldn't that be too cheezy? What is cheezy anyway? 

"Oh, that's my stop, gotta go. It was nice to meet you!"  
And with that, he jumped out of his seat and quickly left the bus, seconds before the doors closed. 

What was that? WHAT WAS THAT???  
Why did he grin? Is that what people do? No, I don't think so. I think I am giving this way situation more importance than it actually deserves. It is most likely that he grins at people casually.

He was. 

So beautiful. 

I haven't seen a person as stunning as him, ever. And I haven't loved anyone romantically before, I didn't think I was capable of that, honestly. And there is no way in hell I believe in love at first sign. Nor I think I fell in love with this guy I just met a few seconds ago and known him for roughly 5 minutes of my life. Actually, this whole situation is just stupid and I should simply forget about it as if it didn't happen.  
I am not emotionally prepared to process what happened, therefore, as I usually do, I will proceed to shut the fuck up emotionally, and focus on what is important in my life. Like finishing med school, becoming a surgeon, passing a semester, and so on. 

I took me a while to calm myself down and force my mind not to think about the guy I just met. To distract myself, I opened my bag to pick one of the books I was carrying with me, and read it while I was still on the bus. But the moment I lowered my gaze, I saw one pair of yellow gloves, with white fluffy material sewn around its edges.  
My immediate response was to look up outside through the doors of the bus to see at what stating did the guy leave. I wasn't surprised to find out that it was a stop near the Faculty of Sports. Unfortunately, the bus already passed, leaving behind the station, the faculty, and the gloveless guy. 

With hesitation, I took them, they were just as soft as they seemed, but to my surprise, they were also rather small, almost half the size of my own hand. I carefully placed them inside my bag. 

So yeah, thinking about anything else but him is what I did for the whole day. In the library, I thought about his nose, later on about his hair, then his cheeks were on my mind during the lunch, and now, at the end of the biophysics class, the scar under his eye.  
I am a disgrace to myself, I thought, as I walked down the dimmed street towards my dorms. It was around seven pm, and tiredness was slowly wrapping itself around my shoulders. 

I had many things to do before I go to bed. Homework, job-related stuff and so on, but my mind kept on sliding down to the fact that I was carrying someone else's pair of winter gloves in my bag, and that eventually, I will have to somehow return them back to its original owner. 

Due to my shy-ish nature, I didn't really want to give the gloves to the guy directly, moreover speak to him while doing so. Besides, chances are low that I will meet him again tomorrow, or a day after tomorrow, or anytime soon. So the second-best way to give him back the gloves is to leave them at the gatekeeper's office of his faculty, I thought. 

Satisfied with the idea, I took my phone and set the alarm to 5 am for tomorrow, creating a small time gap so I can stop by at gatekeepers in the morning without an unnecessary rush.  
I hope the guy will figure out that chances are high his lost gloves are at the gatekeepers, lost belongings usually end up there most of the times. 

It's freezing by the time I get back to my dorms. 

4:56 and I am wide awake, waiting for my alarm ring, not willing to get out of the bed sooner than that. I still have 4 minutes to lay down and do nothing, minutes like these are golden to me, and I cherish and enjoy them with utter, pure enthusiasm. My room is dark, lit only by the full moon reflecting light into it through the window. I never close my curtains.  
I am lucky enough to have a room window facing the west side of the world hemisphere, and sometimes, when I am fortunate enough, I wake up and my bedroom lit by the sun under such a unique angle, I feel kinda weird for appreciating that. 

I skip breakfast, get some stuff done, pack my back, ready to go. It is still dark outside at this early hour, but it's not like I mind at all, the streets are empty, and the world around me is so quiet, I could never get enough of that peacefulness. I repeat the plan in my head for what am I about to do with the gloves, as I walk towards the bus station. My fingertips are becoming a little numb for the freezing air, so I quickly put both of my hands into the pockets, perhaps I should get myself winter gloves as well.

Beforehand, I've packed the gloves into the waterproof and rather firm envelope (as If that's it is something necessary to do haha), which I'm going to deliver into the gatekeeper's mailbox, with 'Lost gloves' written on it. Then, hopefully, the gatekeeper will put them into the department of Losses and findings, where the guy from before will be able to pick them. 

Not so complicated. 

Why am making myself to go through all this trouble? 

Anyways, the plan is okay, it's not like I will lose that much time on implementing it. 

The station is empty, my legs kind of hurt, I consider taking a seat on a bench. 

No, I'll stand. 

In a moment, I can see the bus on the road, quickly approaching towards me, and for a second I hope I'll spot the guy running behind it on the sidewalk. Unfortunately, my expectations prove themselves false as there is no one but me on the street, entering the empty bus - excluding the driver. I shouldn't have expected anything, but somewhat gloomy feeling - perhaps disappointment - floods over my mind.  
I have no real reason to feel frustrated, but I do, and I am instantly ashamed of having this kind of emotions. 

And just like that, preoccupied with emotional bullshit storming inside my head, I missed the bus stop.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introduction of Zoro

"Dude... why do we have to do this shit again?" I say, take a sip of my coffee, and throw a judgemental look on my friend, Zoro, who is sitting right in front of me.   
"Shut up" he hisses in response, then grabs a bottle of beer from the table and pours it into his throat in one go. What a wild animal.   
He is trying to act cool, but I can feel stress oozing out of him as he nervously scouts over the restaurant we are currently in, trying to land a quick gaze on one particular blonde waiter. 

As if he felt it, the blonde looked our way, and Zoro quickly awarded this sight back on me. Now the wither began to approach us, finally. I really just want to pay the bill already and leave. I know Zoro is probably worried about this whole situation, and yeah, perhaps he likes the guy or whatever and I want to "help him" because he is my friend and all that jazz, but at this point, the shit s getting ridiculous. 

"Just talk to him, say the food was tasty, take a step." 

"SHUT UP" he hissed through the clenched teeth. 

"You are seriously wasting my time here, I should be studying-" I couldn't finish my sentence as the waiter came to us, and as he was hovering above our table, skillfully picking up the empty plates and glass, he asked, somewhat smugly, "How did you like your food?". 

"It was amazing, thank you," I said, automatically. Then looked at my friend, awaiting the reaction from him. 

We have been there before, in this fancy restaurant, and in a similar situation. Given the fact that we are, in fact, regular costumes at this point, the waiter knows us by face. But each god damn time, when Zoro is supposed to say something, he stays silent, as if he had no guts to make a sound- ignoring the blonde dude, making the situation even more awkward compared to our previous visit. 

When he first asked me to come with him to have dinner in a restaurant, and not in any casual restaurant, but Baratie, I honestly thought he was joking.  
His sudden request made no sense to me because as far as I know, he never eats at restaurants of such category, and moreover, he doesn't even own clothes appropriate enough for this kind of event. He didn't explain what drove him to choose this particular restaurant, nor he gave me a backstory behind his motives.   
I, taken completely aback by the unfamiliarity of his actions, agreed to come. 

Once we were at the restaurant, dressed up fancy and stylish - even Zoro, driven by an unknown force, somehow managed to dress properly enough for the evening - and seated at the table (reservation was made beforehand, of course), he immediately tensed up, as if ready to fight any moment.   
I still had no idea what was going on, and because I felt anxiety creeping on me from the whole situation, I almost asked:  
"what the fuck?" but then, right before I had a chance to open my mouth, I noticed how Zoros back went stiff when the blonde waiter approached us for the first time.   
Once we made our orders, and the waiter left, he looked at me with a piercing sigh. I know him well enough to notice, and unfortunately, I am not blind enough to overlook the obvious fact, that he had, and still has, a humungous crush on the blonde.   
I didn't comment on it back then, I still haven't done so, therefore his affection towards the guy isn't official yet, for me, at least. As a matter of fact, I may as well be completely wrong, and perhaps Zoro doesn't like the waiter at all, maybe there is an entirely different situation that is going on without my knowledge.   
And the hell am supposed to know? I am a medic, not a fucking love expert detective or whatever. 

And now, as I am trying to implement the answer "thank you, it was good" into Zoro's head by intensely staring at it, he finally, for the first time, shifts his eye to the side where the waiter is patiently awaiting the response and says   
"Could have been better". 

And, without further ado, he stands up- calm as a millpond, and processes to walk the fuck away from the table. 

As I was still in quite big of a shock and reacted by not reacting at all, I got stunned by his bold actions, although not as surprised as you think a person would be. It took me a moment to register that the blonde was no longer beside our table but instead was, quite literally, grabbing Zoro by a collar from behind and throwing him to the other side of the room. 

Like in some fucking judo competition. 

Everyone stopped dining instantly, some dude at the back of the restaurant made a startled, high pitched noise- just for the sake of it, and looked at Zoro and the waiter. I could not believe what was going on, why couldn't he just say 'thank you', ??? ???? am I supposed to deal with this mess?? or walk away? 

There was no spare time for me to think this through, so I quickly placed the money for our meals on the table, and ran towards Zoro, who was standing up while -you gotta be shitting me- rolling his sleeves. 

"What the fuck is your problem?!?" I heard the blonde shout at him, who was as it seemed, prepared to fight back. 

I grabber Zoro by his biceps, locking both of my hands as firmly as I could, and jerked him towards the entrance, trying to use the momentum for moving him out of the restaurant, relying purely on physical power wouldn't be prominent in this case.   
He, on the other hand, being dumb as fuck, pushed back against me and moved forward to face the blonde, who stood impatiently approximately two meters from us. I was ready to get the hold of Zoro again when the loud noise of doors banging open with great force interrupted my intentions, I even got a little startled. 

Doors to the kitchen were wide open, and between them, in all his glory, stood what I assumed is the chief chef of the restaurant. What immediately got my attention was that he had one leg, the other one - and I kid you not- was replaced by the wooden stick. Not a proper prosthetic.   
zo  
I cringed. 

"Sanji!!!!" he yelled at the waiter, who seemed honestly unimpressed.   
"Are you fighting with our guests again?!?" 

Again? 

I glanced at Zoro who watched over the waiter carefully. 

"Yes," he answered. Then turned around and began to approach us again, ignoring the chef. Zoro tensed up again, and I knew I had to act quickly before things escalate into a scenario I wouldn't wish to see. Therefore with all my force, luck, and will power, I snatched his arm again and pulled towards the entrance. Thankfully I was successful this time. 

He didn't resist that much, so without letting him go, I began to run away from the restaurant as fast as I could, dragging Zoro behind me. After a minute or two, and a few streets away from the place, I stopped and let go of him. 

"Dude... why did you do that?" is all I could ask, I wasn't even that angry, maybe a little bit disappointed. 

After a prolonged moment of silence, he looked at the dark sky above us - no visible stars, light pollution - and, quite poetically said 

"fuck". 

I didn't ask any more questions, nor I made any comments about what happened or how much he screwed shit up. I could feel he was sort of sad, and because it seemed like the right thing to do, I said that I'll drop by his place tonight. 

My dorms were, in fact, quite far away, and since tiredness began to rub itself against me, and tomorrow was thankfully a day off, it seemed like a good idea by itself, without relation to Zoro's situation. 

The apartment he, and two more people, were renting was ten minutes away from the restaurant, and we walked silently. The streets busy and loud, and people on these streets were as loud and as busy as them. But not all the people were busy, some of them were like us, going home to recover from a wild day, there were also many individuals who, on the other hand, with the upcoming night were about to start on living it. 

I didn't know who his flatmates were, nor I ever saw them or asked about them, because honestly, I don't really give a shit. But as we were approaching the apartment, I began to wonder what kind of people would willingly live with Zoro under one roof for an extended period. I have been to his place before, obviously, but never had a chance to see them. 

We silently opened the front door to the lobby and walked in, everyone was asleep - or pretending to be - by this hour. The entrance hall was small, but it appeared even smaller due to piles of unpacked boxes stacked one upon another- they were occupying most of the free space in such a tiny room. 

"New guy moved in a while ago, bastard still hasn't unpacked his shit."   
"And you didn't tell him to unpack it?"   
"I did, but he is kinda cool so I don't mind he hasn't done so yet, it's not like I live in a hallway." 

I rolled my eyes. 

Zoro's room was as messy as ever, fortunately, though, tiredness overpowered my perfectionistic tendencies, so I haven't commented on it, nor I had to resist the urge to clean the whole damn place. 

Without taking his clothing off or washing, he collapsed face forward on his side of the double bed that was standing in the centre of the room and fell asleep instantly. I moved his legs on the mattress, so they wouldn't get sore in the morning, and went to the bathroom. 

I haven't turned on the lights, so the hallway was pretty dim, lit only by stray rays of light emerging from the window in Zoro's room. 

Preoccupied with thoughts about nothing in particular, I bumped into something. More correctly, someone. A small person whom I almost knocked down on the fool appeared to be entering his own room. 

"Sorry, I haven't seen you" I apologized instantly while reaching my hand towards the wall in an attempt to find the switch to turn on the lights. 

"It's okay, happens sometimes, goodnight". And just like that, they entered their room and closed the door shut in front of me. They sounded tired, judging by the tone of their voice, and, oh god, sort of familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> you can expect some bdsm content in the future


End file.
